


All You Need is Love

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: It was the holiday and you thought it was time to introduce Bobbi, Jemma, and Daisy to your family.





	All You Need is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You and your girlfriends were headed to the Barton farm. It was the holiday and you thought it was time to introduce Bobbi, Jemma and Daisy to your family. 

Clint and Laura weren’t your biological parents, Clint had found you while he was on a mission with Natasha before Cooper and Lila were even born.

Your biological parents had abandoned you as soon as they realized you had powers. Clint found you and took you in. Laura and Clint loved you as if you were their own.

When you were old enough you joined Shield, Clint and Natasha helped train you. That was also how you met Bobbi and Jemma. You two became really close and about five months after you met the three of you started secretly dating. You didn’t want Clint to find out, Natasha knew about the relationship though. You honestly weren’t surprised.

Then you joined Coulson’s team with Jemma. While you were on the team you and Jemma missed Bobbi so much. But then Bobbi joined the team later on which was amazing. 

Later on the three of you found out that Daisy had feelings for the three of you. You weren’t going to lie you had feelings for her as well, so did Jemma and Bobbi. So you brought up the idea that four of you can date. And that is how you, Bobbi and Jemma started dating Daisy.

Now a year later here you were. You were the happiest you’ve ever been, you have a family and three amazing girlfriends that you love with all your heart.

xxxxx

When the Barton farm came into view you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling. It was good to be home. You couldn’t wait to see everyone again. 

Bobbi looked over at you and saw the smile on your face, she couldn’t help but smile herself. She made her way over to you and kissed your cheek. Bobbi couldn’t help but be nervous about how Clint is going to take it when you tell him that the four of you are dating. She could tell you were nervous too but you were trying your best to hide it. Jemma and Daisy were nervous as well.

Landing the quinjet, you let out a nervous sigh. You got up and gave Bobbi a quick kiss before walking over to Daisy and Jemma and giving them a kiss. 

“So this is the Barton farm?” Daisy asked as she looked out the window. 

“Yep.” You chuckled, you wrapped your arms around Daisy’s waist from behind.

Jemma came up next to you and kissed the top of your head. “It looks so peaceful here.”

You nod and smiled. “Come on, let’s grab everything and start walking to the house.”

The four of you grabbed all your bags and walked out of the quinjet. As you were making your way to the house you saw Lila and Cooper running out of the house with Clint and Laura right behind them. You smiled and stopped walking, you dropped your bags down. You knelt down with your arms open. 

“(Y/N)!” Lila jumped into your arms. 

You laughed and picked her up. “Lila!” You twirled her around causing her to giggle. “Look how much you’ve grown!” You set her down and hugged Cooper. “Hey kiddo.” You ruffled his hair causing him to gently slap your hand away.

Clint smiled as he pulled you into a tight hug. “How you doing, kid?” 

“Come on, dad. I’m not a kid anymore.” You huff but hug him back.

Your girlfriends watch as you hug your family with smiles on their faces. They know how much you’ve missed them.

xxxxx

It was late at night, Cooper and Lila had gone to bed and you, Bobbi, Daisy and Jemma were in the living room with Clint and Laura. You still haven’t told them that you’re dating Jemma, Bobbi and Daisy yet. You’ve been meaning to but whenever you were about to you would just get so nervous.

“So how’s Natasha and everyone?” You asked Clint.

“Everyone is great, after the whole thing with Ultron we now have some new members of the Avengers.” Clint smiled. “What about you? How is everything going?”

“Great, everything is going great.” You looked over at your girlfriends, they gave you a loving smile. You looked back over at Clint and Laura. “There is also something I’ve been meaning to tell you both.”

“What is it, (Y/N)? You can tell us anything.” Laura gave you a reassuring smile.

You and your girlfriends all held hands, you took a deep breath. “Daisy, Jemma, Bobbi and I are all dating.” It felt like hours as you waited for Laura and Clint to say something.

They just smiled at the four of you. “Oh we already knew that.” Clint chuckled.

“Wait, what? How did you know?” You looked at them both with a shocked look on your face. How did they know? 

“It wasn’t hard to figure out. The way you all looked at each other gave it away.” Laura gave you an approving nod.

Clint looked between you and your girlfriends, he glared at them. “Just don’t hurt her, if you do you’ll regret it. It won’t just be me that you’ll have to deal with but the other Avengers, mainly Natasha.”

Your girlfriends eyes widened, it wasn’t until Clint chuckled that they were finally able to relax again. You just glared at him. “Dad.” 

Laura playfully slapped his arm. “What?” He rubbed his arm. “I couldn’t help it.”

You just rolled your eyes. You looked over at your girlfriends and gave them a smile before giving them each a quick but loving kiss. You were so relieved that Clint and Laura approved of your relationship and your girlfriends were relieved as well.


End file.
